


Pieces Of Me (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: *Because there's not enough Butters fanfics out there. To me, there's really nothing like spending an afternoon working on a fanfiction.I'm not sure whether to call this AU or not. But it is an alternate storyline. 21 year old Alexis McCarthy wants to do something that she's passionate about, and she's always wanted to be a mom. So she decides to adopt a little boy named Butters, and everyone has to adjust. The only South Park character in this is Butters. If that changes later, I'll let you guys know. Enjoy!





	1. Introduction

**A/N: Ok, here you go. My first South Park fanfic. It stars Butters, because I feel like he is the best character in South Park. It feels like he's a very under appreciated character. He just happens to be my favorite character! Butters is adorable, and I think he should get his own spinoff. I hate that Cartman is so mean to him. So far, the only South Park character in this will be Butters. I'll let you guys know I'd that changes. If you like this book, please let me know below.**

 

**Basically Butters grew up in an orphanage. It is unknown what happened to his parents. A 21 year old young woman adopts him, as she's always wanted to be a mom. The book is about everyone trying to adjust.**

**Characters:**  
  


  * [Butters Stotch](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Butters%20Stotch/works)
  * [Amber McCarthy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Amber%20McCarthy/works)
  * [Alexis McCarthy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alexis%20McCarthy/works)
  * [Marissa Collins](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Marissa%20Collins/works)
  * [Donovan McCarthy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Donovan%20McCarthy/works)
  * [Tripp Collins](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tripp%20Collins/works)
  * [Adam Volderman](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Adam%20Volderman/works)
  * [Casey Volderman](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Casey%20Volderman/works)
  * [Sarah McCarthy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sarah%20McCarthy/works)
  * [Kevin Matthews](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Kevin%20Matthews/works)
  * [Trent Carr](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Trent%20Carr/works)
  * [Lizzie Carr](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lizzie%20Carr/works)
  * [Monique Ryder](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Monique%20Ryder/works)
  * [Katrianna Miller](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Katrianna%20Miller/works)
  * [Sammie Duncan](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sammie%20Duncan/works)
  * [Noah Jefferson](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Noah%20Jefferson/works)
  * [Dylan Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dylan%20Wall/works)
  * [Evan Volderman](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Evan%20Volderman/works)
  * [Jason Briggs](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Jason%20Briggs/works)



  


**Introduction.**

 

3 years earlier:

 

"College applications!" Amber called out.

 

She went and knocked on Alexis's door when her twin sister didn't come down. 

 

"Ally, college applications." Alexis only let two people in her life call her Ally. One was her mother. The other was her twin sister. 

 

Amber cracked the door open. "Ally?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Our college applications are here."

 

Alexis gave her sister a small smile. "Thanks, just leave them on my bookshelf."

 

Amber put her sister's college applications on her low bookshelf, which was right beside her desk, where Alexis was working on her computer.

 

 "Mom's making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner," Amber told her sister.

 

Alex licked her lips. "Mmm, sounds good."

 

"Hope you're hungry. Dinner's in half an hour."

 

"It is?!" Alexis exclaimed, looking at the time on her computer. "Whoa, how'd that happen? I've been working for almost 6 hours."

 

Amber laughed at her stunned and confused sister. "See ya later, sis."

 

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Later, Amber."

 

Amber closed her sister's door behind her.

 

Alex took a break from her work and looked at her college applications.

 

She looked over them, then put them back on her bookshelf and stuck her arm out, knocking them into her trash can.

 

"Oops," she said with a smile.

 

Later, at dinner:

 

Alex began to dig a hole in her spaghetti.

 

"So, girls, did you take a look at your college applications?" Sarah asked her girls.

 

Alex mumbled, "Mmm-hmm," through a bite of spaghetti.

 

"Me, too." Amber smiled.

 

"Well, good! Did anybody get started on theirs?"

 

Amber raised her hand.

 

Alex looked at her phone. A text from her brother.  _Did you tell her yet?_

 

 _No,_ Alex texted back.

 

_Tell her, do it now._

 

Alex took a deep breath.

 

"Mom, I was looking at those college applications, and I've been thinking about it a lot," said Alex.

 

"Okay," said Sarah.

 

"Mom, I don't think college is for me." Alex bit her bottom lip. "I'm not going."


	2. One

**A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter one. This one's a lot shorter, I know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 

**Anyway, here we go.**

 

**001.**

 

"Ally, is that really the way you feel?" her mother asked.

 

"Yes?" Alex said, more a question than a statement.

 

"Okay."

 

Alex looked at her mother, confused. "Okay?"

 

"Of course. Honey, what you want to do with your future is completely up to you. Whether you want to go to college or university, or get a job right off the bat."

 

Alex smiled. "Thanks, mom."

 

"Of course, honey. So what do you want to do?"

 

"I want to do something that I'm really passionate about. Something that's important to me. Something that I enjoy and care about."

 

 "Like what?"

 

"Like writing. I'll get a part time job doing something for the time being."

 

"Good idea."

 

Alexis pushed her empty plate away. "I'm full."

 

**Yeah, I know it's short. It's more of a filler chapter. Whatever. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Two

**A/N: In this chapter, Butters gets introduced. Bet you were waiting for that, huh? Well, here we go! Hope you guys have fun!**

 

**002.**

 

Leopold stood out. He had lived in the orphanage pretty much his entire life. His parents had been quite young when they had him, much too young to be able to raise a child, even with the financial and mental support they were offered. They just weren't ready.

 

So they had brought him to an orphanage in Ontario. Ever since he had come to the orphanage, the workers had always known there was something different, something special about him. When he was a baby, he rarely cried and seemed happy pretty much all the time.

 

As he got older, the kids noticed it too. They were nice to him and treated him like a friend, and as his friends they figured it was better not to mention anything. So they never did.

 

But as much as everyone else had noticed something was different about Leopold "Butters" Stotch, he hadn't noticed anything himself. He just remained oblivious.

 

And that was just the way he liked it.

 

3 weeks later (June 19):

 

"Mail's here!" Sarah announced to her kids.

 

Amber hurried by, grabbing the mail from her mother.

 

"Thanks, mom!"

 

Amber plopped down on the couch and sifted through the mail. "Yes! It's here!"

 

"I'm guessing you got that letter from Yale?" Sarah asked her daughter.

 

"Yup."

 

"So, did you get in or what?" Alexis asked excitedly, rushing over.

 

"Well, hang on, I gotta open it first!" Amber snorted at her family's silly behavior.

 

"Okay, let's see, it says thank you for sending in your application, we are pleased to inform you we have accepted you for the upcoming semester!! YES!" Amber yelled out. She climbed up on the couch and started jumping up and down.

 

"Amber, get down from there. You're going to break the couch." Her mother said.

 

Amber ran over and hugged her mother and sister. "Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

 

"Now, Amber, if you're not sure about this-" Sarah began.

 

"Mooom," groaned Amber. "I can do this, okay?"

 

Sarah worried more about Amber than her other two children. Amber had aspergers syndrome, which was a mild form of autism, which affected Amber in many ways. However, Amber had wanted to go to Yale since she had graduated from middle school, and had been working on being able to figure out things by her self so she could go. She would be living on one of the dorm rooms, and she knew she could always call her mother or come home if she needed to.

 

Her 19 year old brother, Donovan, had wanted to go to Yale since he was ten, and was in fact, away at Yale at this very moment. (He would be returning home on the plane the next day.)

 

Ever since Donovan had gotten his acceptance letter to Yale, last summer, Amber had been that much more excited about getting into Yale when it was her turn to be a college student. The best part was, Donovan could help her with everything she needed, and even help her get home if necessary. Donovan had offered to pick his little sister up at the airport and help her get settled at college.

 

Amber had been hoping her sister would be going with her, but Alexis struggled with school, and then had decided that college wasn't right for her. Amber accepted and respected her sister's decision.

 

 Alex was going to get a job after the summer break.

 

Anyways, Amber was certain that with all her preparation, and her brother's help, she could survive at college.

 

"Fine," said her mother. "If you're sure."

 

"I'm 100% certain, mom."

 

***

 

 Alexis was editing videos on her laptop later that night, but at the same time was thinking.

 

Alex had been thinking about being a mother since she was a little kid. She loved babies. As she got older, she decided she still wanted to be a mom, but she didn't want to go through the hardships of pregnancy or change diapers. When she was about eleven, she started learning about that kind of stuff in health class. By the time she had graduated from middle school, she had an alternative in her head. Adoption.

 

By high school, she had made up her mind. As soon as was possible, she was going to adopt a child.

 

Alex flipped off her computer and went to bed.

 

***

 

Alexis couldn't sleep that night. She found it almost impossible. She tossed and turned for over an hour.

 

Finally she got out of bed and went for a drink of water. After Alex had gotten the water, however, her throat still felt dry.

 

"Maybe I should go out for a walk," she thought.

 

She grabbed her phone and left.

 

***

 

Alex didn't know how long she had been walking around for when she saw him. A little boy, about to cross the road, and a car, coming right down the street. The car was going to hit him!

 

Alex gasped and ran towards the boy, grabbing his arm and pulling him back just in time.

 

"Oh, my gosh. Are you okay?!" Alex exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, thanks to you."

 

Alex took a closer look at the boy. He had a small tuft of blond hair on his head, sticking out in 6 different directions. He wore a turquoise jacket and dark green pants.

 

"What's your name, kid?"

 

"Leopold Stotch. But everybody calls me Butters."

 

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "That's so adorable! What're you doing out here all by yourself?"

 

"I just ran away from the orphanage."

 

Alex looked sadly down at the boy. "You're an orphan?"

 

Butters nodded.

 

"I'm really sorry, buddy. You know, I have a brother who was adopted. But you can't just run away from the orphanage. It's really dangerous out here, especially at night."

 

"Well, I did almost just get run over. I should be more careful."

 

"I'm going to adopt someday."

 

"You are? Can you adopt me?"

 

Alex looked down at the little boy who was looking up at her so hopefully. She didn't want to hurt him. Then she remembered that kids were easily distracted.

 

"How old are you, kid?"

 

"Six," Butters replied.

 

"Okay, well maybe I should take you back. Then you can get some sleep."

 

"Can you come find me? I'm at 624 Rose Street."

 

"What do you mean, come find you? I'm gonna take you back."

 

Alex realized that her vision was getting blurry and Butters' voice was getting quieter as he cried, "You come get me, okay? I wanna see you in real life!"

 

Real life?

 

That was Alex's last clear thought before her vision went dark.

 

  **A/N: Hey guys, so sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. The only reason this chapter is so short is because it seemed like the perfect opportunity for a cliffhanger...and I love cliffhangers!**

 

**What happened to Alex's vision? Is she okay? Will she see Butters again? Feel free to speculate below. Constructive criticism and praise is always welcome, but no flames, please. Thanks for all the support.**


	4. Three

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back with a fresh new chapter. Please leave your comments below. Thanks for all the support. I appreciate it so much! Love you guys!**

 

**003.**

 

Alex thought there was a bright light above her. She managed to open her eyes. Alexis sat up and looked around. She was shocked at where she was.

 

Her bedroom.

 

Alexis had been dreaming this whole time. That little boy had felt so real. She couldn't believe it. Alex didn't know if she should feel glad that it had all been a dream. She didn't feel bad, but she didn't feel good, either. She just felt...sort of numb.

 

 _Butters_ , she thought.  _His name was Butters._

 

Alex wanted to go back to sleep again. She wanted to see Butters. She  _had_ to see Butters again.

 

Alex bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how she felt. She didn't really feel anything.

 

Actually, she felt kind of nauseous.

 

Just then, Alexis heard a knock on her door. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. There was another knock. Alex tried to say something again. Nothing.

 

Her mother came in.

 

"Oh, good. You are up," she said with a smile. "I made the coffee. Come on down when you're ready. We have a little surprise for you."

 

Alex's mother closed the door and left. Alex groaned and fell back on her bed. She wanted to sleep for the rest of her life if only it meant seeing Butters again for all of 2 seconds.

 

 _What am I doing?_ Alex thought.

 

Alex sat up again and began to ponder. Maybe coffee would help with her current predicament. And she would like to find out what that surprise was.

 

_Fine, one mug off coffee, and then it's back to bed._

 

Alexis threw her covers back.

 

***

 

Amber hated coffee. But her twin sister didn't. Alexis had a cup every morning. Or, whenever she happened to get up.

 

 Alex glanced over at her laptop.

 

_Sorry, writing, you'll have to wait._

 

Alex headed downstairs, closing her door behind her on the way out.

 

The first thing Alex noticed was the way the house looked. Her mother must have cleaned up. A lot.

 

It was definitely a lot cleaner than when she had gone to bed the previous night.

 

The second thing she noticed was that there was a male voice coming from the kitchen.

 

"Donovan!" she exclaimed.

 

However, when she found her way into the kitchen, it was not her older brother. It was her uncle Mike.

 

"Uncle Mike!" Alex exclaimed.

 

"Hey, Alexis!" Uncle Mike said excitedly. The two shared a hug.

 

Michael McCarthy was a destination wedding photographer, which meant he traveled a lot. But when he was back in Ontario, he made it a point to visit his sister and her family.

 

(Note: Alex and Amber were conceived during spring break when Sarah was in college, with a one night stand, by a boy that Sarah hadn't seen since. Both Amber and Alexis believe that their last name is McCarthy, as does their mother. Sarah hadn't been married since. The girls had never known their real father. Sarah had, however, had had several boyfriends over the years, but couldn't find the right one. For the past three years, Sarah had been single.)

 

 Alex was very excited to see her uncle Mike. She had not seen him in many months. About eight months, to be precise.

 

Amber, Sarah, and Mike had been talking when Alex came downstairs.

 

Alex and Mike shared a hug.

 

"Uncle Mike, I'm so glad to see you!" Alex exclaimed.

 

"It's great to see you too, Alexis! I'm staying for breakfast, but in about two hours I have to leave. I have some work stuff I have to take care of later."

 

 The family sat down to eggs, toast, 3 different kinds of pancakes, fried ham, and juice.

 

The family talked and laughed and told stories together.

 

Alex couldn't focus. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Butters.

 

Her stomach was empty. She needed food.

 

Alex grabbed a chocolate chip pancake. She ate it quickly.

 

Mike had just begun a story about a couple he was photographing for last week when Alex opened her mouth and burped. The burp was followed by vomit.

 

☆☆☆

 

Sarah gave her daughter a cool cloth for her head. Alex was laying in bed, with a bucket beside her in case she threw up again.

 

"Thanks, mom," Alex said meekly.

 

"Feeling a little better, sweetie?" Sarah asked.

 

"A bit. Can you get me some medicine?"

 

"I don't think we have any, Alex."

 

"I could go to the pharmacy, mom," offered Amber.

 

"Thanks, honey, that would be great," said Sarah.

 

"Thanks, sis," Alex said.

 

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Amber asked, then left for the pharmacy.

 

Uncle Mike came up to say goodbye and make sure Alex was okay.

 

After uncle Mike had left, Sarah asked Alex, "Do you need anything else, honey?"

 

"Mmm-Mmm." Alex waved her mom away.

 

"Okay, then. Get some rest. Call me if you need anything. Stay in bed."

 

"Okay." Alex's mom left the room, closing Alexis's door behind her.

 

Alex's mom wanted her to stay in bed.

 

But Alex had other plans.

 

☆☆☆

 

 "Okay, 624 Rose Street," Alexis muttered to herself, as she typed the address into the search bar.

 

"Let's see...634 Rose Street, 624 Rose Avenue, Rose Parkway, dammit! Where the heck is 624 Rose Street? Okay, let's try something else. Orphanage, 624 Rose Street."

 

Alex scrolled through the results for a moment.

 

"Aha! Here's something..."

 

Alexis sat at her computer and read the page.

 

"Let's see, at 624 Rose Street in Toronto, Canada, there was an orphanage, but it was shutdown and demolished two years ago. Now it is a popular Canadian wedding destination. What?"

 

"Let's see...see more. Book a wedding, find a wedding, cancel a wedding. Okay....upcoming weddings." Alex clicked on "upcoming weddings."

 

Alex looked down the list, but one wedding stuck out at her.

 

It was at three that afternoon, and the photographer?

 

Michael Lenny McCarthy.

 

☆☆☆

 

**No, it's not done yet. Still got a lot more to do.**

 

**Ponder this: Why did Butters send her to the address where the orphanage used to be? Did he make a mistake? Is it a coincidence that her uncle is photographing there? Who is getting married? Where is Butters? Will Alex meet him?**

 

**Love you guys! Keep writing awesome stories!**

 

**Here we go, with another update!**

 

☆☆☆

 

Mike looked up to see Alexis coming down the stairs. His bags were packed and he was about to leave.

 

"Oh. Hey Alexis," said Mike.

 

"Hey, uncle Mike."

 

"Alexis?" her mother asked. "You're supposed to be in bed."

 

"I just wanted to ask uncle Mike a quick question."

 

"Go ahead," said Mike.

 

"Hey, uncle Mike, are you photographing for anyone special today?" Alex asked.

 

"No, not really."

 

"What about that couple that's getting married at 624 Rose Street?" Alex wondered.

 

"How'd you find out about that?" Mike asked curiously.

 

"I found the wedding destination on the Internet, clicked on upcoming weddings, and saw that you were photographing. So who's getting married?"

 

"I'm not supposed to give away names. It's a work thing. It's in my contract."

 

"Oh. Hey, uncle Mike, did you know there used to be an orphanage there?"

 

"No. That's cool." Mike checked his watch. "Alexis, I have to go now."

 

"Alright. See you later."

 

But Alexis was left with more questions than before.

 

☆☆☆

 

Alexis decided it was better not to dwell on it. It probably meant nothing. It was most likely she had a dream fueled by her passion to raise a child.

 

Alex lay in bed for the rest of the day, drifting in and out of sleep.

 

Her mother came in much later to see if she was feeling like eating anything, telling her that Donovan had come in earlier to say hello and that she was sleeping.

 

Alexis still felt funny, and opted to stick with water.

 

Donovan was in a few minutes later to see her.

 

"Hey, how you doing?" Donovan asked.

 

"Oh, um, pretty good. Nice to see you, Don."

 

"It's good to see you, too. Now I haven't got my degree yet, but I think I'm qualified enough to ask you about your symptoms."

 

"Well, I vomit when I eat, I feel funny, and I had diarrhea earlier."

 

"Hmm......I dunno if I'm qualified to diagnose you, but it sounds like a classic case of the stomach flu. Get some rest, and drink lots of fluids. I'll pick you up some Gatorade later so you can keep your electrolytes up, okay?"

 

"Okay. Thanks, Donovan."

 

"Get some sleep, okay?"

 

Alex was in bed for the next four days.

 

☆☆☆

 

June 26:

 

It had been approximately one week since Alexis had dreamt about Butters. The dream was in the back of her mind, but it had certainly not faded from her memory.

 

In the meantime, Alexis had turned her attention to other things such as YouTube videos, writing, and spending time with her family. Alex was outside enjoying a Coke slushy and listening to music on her phone when it rang.

 

Alexis thought it might be Kat or Marissa, her two best friends. But it wasn't.

 

"Hello?" Alexis asked.

 

"Hi. This is Caitlin, I'm from YouTube. We were just wondering if you wanted to be a YouTube partner."

 

Alex spit out her drink. "Are you serious?!"

 

"One hundred percent, Alexis McCarthy. I just need to confirm a few things. Your age. You are 18, correct?"

 

"Umm........" Alex didn't know what to say. She still suspected this might be a joke. "How...how do I know this is real?"

 

"My name is Caitlin Burke. I am one of the team leaders at YouTube. You can find me online."

 

Alexis was already typing the information into her computer.

 

"Okay, I found you. Let's just check something. What's your office number?"

 

"647-319-7089."

 

"Okay. And what number are you calling me from right now?"

 

"647-888-7709."

 

"Okay. Yes, I'm 18."

 

"Perfect." Alexis heard the clicking of keys on a keyboard.

 

"First name Alexis, last name McCarthy?"

 

"Mmm-hmm." Alex still wasn't sure this was real.

 

"Okay, wonderful. I'll set up your account and you should be monitised by Saturday."

 

 July 4:

 

Monitised.

 

Amber looked over her sister's shoulder at the computer. "Monitised! Alexis, you did it!"

 

 

 She shook her sister's shoulder. 

 

 

Alexis could hardly believe it. She was monitised! She had never really thought about the subscriber numbers, the views, the comments. Although she did reply to all of them.

 

Alexis hadn't thought about doing YouTube as a job. She hadn't thought about it in a professional way. She just  _did_ it.

 

Alex loved making YouTube videos, and now? Well, now it was her  _job._

 

July 6:

 

"Mom, I'm leaving now!" called out Alex.

 

"Okay, be safe."

 

"I will!"

 

"You have your phone, right?"

 

Yeah, mom!"

 

"Alright, see you later!"

 

***

 

Alex met her friends at the mall.

 

"Hey, Kat. Hey, Marissa. What's going on?"

 

"Nothing much," said Kat.

 

"It's really great to see you," said Marissa.

 

"Great to see you guys, too!"

 

 

**I have a question for you guys.**

**Do you prefer when I write a whole chapter and put it up all at once, or do you prefer when I write a little bit at a time and update once or twice a day?**


End file.
